I Know How the Moon Must Feel
by Ellis97
Summary: Prequel to Forgotten Land, set months before the Thinner Disaster. Scrappy Doo, ruler of the entire kingdom of Boomerland, has an urgent proposal to the love of his life, Googie, but he must make it a night that Googie will remember, one that he'll remember too. Song-fic, based on the song, I Know How the Moon Must Feel. I insist you play it while you read.


**Author's Note: Prequel to Forgotten Land, set many months before the Thinner Disaster. It's got to be one of my favorite love stories. I also think you should listen to "I Know How the Moon Must Feel" while you're reading this. **

* * *

Today was the day, Scrappy Doo, ruler of the kingdom of Boomerland was gonna ask Googie, the love of his life to become his queen and rule by his side.

"Today's the day" He said to himself "I've got one shot at this, I have declare my eternal love for her Googie."

He was gonna take Googie for a nice out on the kingdom and he was gonna propose to her. He hoped that this would work. He wanted Googie to be his queen and rule by his side forever.

Meanwhile, Googie had been getting dressed for her night out with Scrappy.

"I hope I look great for Scrappy." She thought. While she was getting ready, she was thinking on why Scrappy would want to do this. Did he want to do this to say thnaks for helping her through the tough times? Did he do it out of kindness? Or did he just do it cause he wanted to? She figured she'd ask him.

Scrappy soon came out of his quarters dressed in a red tie.

"I have to be brave and do this, I'm Scrappy Dappy Doo." He checked his tie "I have to tell Googie how I feel about her."

"Scrappy!" Googie called "I'm ready!"

"So am I Googie, come on let's go." He said back.

Googie came out of her room she looked amazing. She was dressed in a strappless purple dress that went down to her feet and long, white gloves. Her jewelry was a gloden necklace, a gold braclet, and turquiose earrings. Needless to say, she looked beautiful, very beautiful.

"Shall we m'lady?" Scrappy asked his date.

"I'd love to." She said back and wrapped her arm around his.

They finally arrived at an Italian resturant where they found a nice table outside. All the other patrons were inside the place. They had ordered a medium sized plate of spaghetti to split.

"It's a pretty great night." Scrappy said as he saw the full moon.

"Yeah it sure is." Googie told the puppy "So why'd you ask me out?"

"Listen Googie, I really wanted to tell you something important." Scrappy told her "When we reunited, I found out how hurt you were when Shaggy broke your heart and how bad you were doing. I realized that we both had more in common than we thought, we were both unloved and wanted to be loved. But I finally saw how much you meant to me. You were always there to comfort me, you convinced me that to you I was special and not a waste of time, and you always wanted to be with me more than anything. Shaggy's an idiot Googie, he was wrong to break your heart and he was stupid to do it as well. But there's something about you that brings me so close to you, it's probably how wonderful you are. Googie I-"

But before Scrappy could finish his sentence, the waiter arrived with a plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

The two of them exchanged glances and then started to eat their shared plate of spaghetti. To be playful and lighten the mood, Arnold slurped a noodle to amuse Helga. She giggled, and slurped one as well. They were pretty absorbed in eating and their thoughts.

The two ate in contended silence for a couple of minutes, enjoying the deliciously prepared spaghetti.

Here they were, in an Italian restaurant, eating a shared plate of spaghetti and meatballs, two people supposedly in love, or falling in love for that matter, with an Italian man with a mustache singing the very song from the particular scene.

He could feel himself smiling, glancing at Googie at the corner of his eye as he too continued to eat. It was very warming to his heart.

Googie twirled another few strands onto her fork, and started to eat them, not even noticing that Scrappy had also got the same strands. They barely even realized it until they were leaning over the table toward each other as they ate the strands of noodles, ending up with the inevitable situation of their lips meeting. Eyes wide, they stared at each other for a few seconds and then they pulled away, blushing furiously as she turned in her seat, looking away.

Scrappy blushed, but gave a sweet smile and then gently nudged the last meatball toward her side of the plate as a peace offering. She looked at him as she did that, finding his eyes looking into hers with such softness and kindness, and offering the last meatball to her.

Smiling big, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling with so much love and adoration, she ate the meatball, and sending her off in a dream world, unable to keep the smile off her face.

In her dream world, she and Scrappy were dancing together in a ballroom all alone, just like in Beauty and the Beast, they gave a new meaning to that phrase. She was wearing a pink ballroom dress and he was in a ballroom dancing outfit and Scrappy was wearing a golden vest over a white dress shirt with a white kerchief, black dress pants trimmed with gold, and a navy blue ballroom tail coat trimmed with gold. Just like Beauty and the Beast, but with no talking objects and no Gaston, just them and the entire ballroom.

It was that very moment, looking at him then, the feelings she got whenever he . It all came to him, in an instant. A thought that he was sure would take him at least an hour to come up with, came to him loud and clear, with no hesitation.

She was in love with him.

They had left the restaurant and went over to Flintstones Park, it was so beautiful there. It had a wonderful view of the enitre kingdom. They stared into each others eyes like there was no tomorrow.

"Scrappy, there's something I want to tell you..." Googie began.

"No Googie there's something I want to tell you." Scrappy shushed her "The real reason I wanted you to come out with me tonight is because..I...I...I love you."

Googie was shocked by this "Say it again."

"I love you"

"Again"

"I love you."

"Again"

"I love you Googie, I really do, I want to have you, and I want to be my queen and rule by my side, I know it sounds weird sicne I'm a dog and you're human, but I really want this to work. Please Googie, I love you so much." He said with as much passion.

She didn't know what to say, he was a dog and he was human, and he loved her. She couldn't help but feel like if this was gonna be like last time.

"He loves me" She thought "What can I do? Should I be his queen? Should I decline and break his heart? But he sounds like he truly loves me, Shaggy never said that to me, he never even said he loved me either. Maybe this won't be like last time. He is so cute and lovable, he treats me with as much love as possible, he is always there for me when I need him the most, I-I-I love him."

She didn't know what to do, she wanted to shower him with all the love she had for him, so she knocked him down onto the hill and started kissing his entire face ravenously.

"Duh!" She answered "Of course I'll be your queen Scrappy, you're an angel, a messiah, a God, a wonder. I guess I'll never know why you love me, but who the heck cares, I love you so much! More than anything."

She puled him close to her chest and snuggled him like a teddy bear.

"Hear that?" She asked "My heart beats like this every time you're around."

"Well my heart beats like that for you too." He responded.

They parted for a few seconds and then Eskimo kissed before looking up at the stars together. She then kissed him right on his wet, puppy power nose.

"Those stars are the most beautiful things I've ever seen." She said to her king to be.

"But they have nothing on you my love." He said to his queen.

"Aww Scrappy." She awed with flattery and then kissed him on the cheek and snuggled him close to her cheek.

As they walked home, they made plans to make the coronation in 3 weeks. They were the new meaning of 'Beauty and the Beast', nothing could tear them apart.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, it's pretty mushy and sweet, but hey, I'm that kinda guy. Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
